This project aims to increase the awareness, motivation, and skills of Nebraska health professionals in the practice of preventive cardiology. The primary objective is to develop and implement a comprehensive preventive cardiology curriculum at the University of Nebraska Medical Center for medical students and physicians, including the Principal Investigator. Specifically, we propose: 1) to modify certain offerings in the preclinical phase of medical education so that preventive and health promotion topics are more completely addressed, 2) to develop an advanced elective rotation in Preventive Cardiology through the Department of Preventive and Stress Medicine, and 3) to modify the existing Pediatric Cardiology rotation so that it more completely addresses prevention. A comprehensive risk factor screening program, including stress testing procedures developed at the Department of Preventive and Stress Medicine as well as standard risk factor appraisals, will expose first year medical students to a personal experience with preventive medicine. In addition, one class will be remeasured at the end of medical school to determine if personal health practices, including attitudes toward prevention, have changed as a result of participation in preventive cardiology curriculum activities. We will also develop curriculum to educate grade school children and the adult public in preventive cardiology, in order to provide community programs that will have an impact on health practices in Nebraska and to give medical students in the Pediatric Cardiology and Preventive Cardiology rotations an opportunity to observe and practice preventive health education. We will offer annual workshops to practicing health care professionals and a series of seminars on preventive cardiology topics to house officers and residents. In addition, Dr. Hofschire will undertake a program of personal education in order to enhance his expertise in preventive cardiology and his skills in working with diverse groups to promote the practice of preventive medicine. His program will include the establishment of adolescent hypertension and hyperlipidemia clinics and formation of liaisons with the Nebraska Heart Association and the Nebraska Department of Health to ensure the continuation of this program after the granting period.